England Was Bored
by Jenna A. L. Marie
Summary: England was bored. Normally America's younger sister, Texas, would've been at his place by then. Today, however, was an entirely different story. A trip through England's boredom, and the inevitable cure. OC and character death.


_Author's Note: This is a small oneshot, America, England, Mexico and Me. I finally decided to dwell into the Fanfiction world of Hetalia! Hope you enjoy!_

England was bored. Normally America's younger sister, Texas, would've been at his place by then. Today, however, was an entirely different story. He started to drift off, and woke up when he heard the phone ringing.

"Hey, England! Have I told you yet, Texas is missing!" Now he was fully awake. England moved the phone away from his ear and stared at the phone in his hand.

"What do you mean she is gone?"

"I don't know. She was here in the morning, but then she got a call and had to leave!" England sighed.

"Did you try to call her?"

"Yes! She didn't answer, so I gave up."

"Did you only try once?"

"…..Maybe." both of the nations were silent for a minute, a mixture of emotions flying over the Englishman's face.

"When did she become a nation? Because there are some nation's that only are nations for a few years. If Sweden hadn't bought Sealand, I would have annexed him back in a long time ago."

"So, what you are saying is that she might not be a nation anymore? We won't see her at the meetings anymore? But I liked her!" England put his head in his hands, and tried to recover from the same realization that America was having.

"America, I hate to break it to you, but the phone call that she got probably was from your Boss, or hers letting her know that the Republic of Texas was no longer going to be one of the nations of the world." A chocked sob filtered through the phone. England heard a thunk, then a dial tone. England hit end, and laid his head back on the chair. His favorite nation was gone. He felt like crying like America was.

In America, America was trying to cope. He took a deep breath, and decided to go over to England's place. His older brother could always make him feel better. Eight hours, he decided, he would be in England.

"England! HELP MEEEEE!" England forced open his door and came face to face with a sobbing America. "She's gone! I can't live anymore! I have to dieeeeeee!" England sighed.

"America, you can't go and die on us. No one, well, except maybe Cuba, Germany, Russia... Never Mind. My point is, not many people would like that." America fell on the front porch, and almost knocked England over in the process.

"I can feel it. The split. She's gone. Forever." America fell against the older nation's legs and sobbed. England felt himself tear up as well.

"Well, we did love her. I hope that you know that, and don't feel sorry for her." England forced America up and pulled him inside so that he could shut the door. "You know that this was going to happen eventually. Her boss didn't like the whole nation thing. He probably wanted her gone. Or he sold her to Mexico." England muttered the last part to himself and hoped that the younger nation didn't hear that. Neither of them were fans of Mexico after the Spanish-American war. England had to come save the hero from his inevitable doom. England looked over at the wall where there were nation pictures. There was the one of him in his pirate days, him in his pirate garb with Texas, America, Texas, and him, Texas, most them were Texas. "America?"

"What?" came out slightly muffled from where America's face was pressed into a pillow, from where he had collapsed on the couch.

"There actually might be one more thing that you might be able to do." He sat down on the couch next to America and tried to choose the right words. "If you go to your Boss and try to convince him to take in Texas as a state, she will still live, just be part of the United States, and be of a smaller minority."

In Mexico, Texas was restrained and thrown into a cell. The pain that America was feeling, thinking was a split, was her pain, connecting the two of them, a special bond that only America and his states could have. The door to the cell was thrown open and Mexico walked in.

"Are you ready to pledge you alliance to the Mexicans and me yet?" after she finished speaking, Mexico dealt another swift kick to Texas' side. The larger nation grabbed Texas' hair and leaned in close to her ear. "I would decide quick if I were you, America isn't going to be coming anytime soon." Texas stared back defiantly, brown eyes flashing with anger.

"I will _never_ submit to you. Iggy will find a way to get me out of here. You're underestimating him. Do the words _magic _and _nation _and _ENGLAND_ mean anything to you?" Mexico stared at the girl that was in front of her with malice. She had never realized that _England _was on this girl's side. That made things much more complicated then they were before. Mexico stared in Texas' eyes, and detected a trace of uncertainty in the younger nation's eyes. Her grin widened.

"No you don't. He is on that brat America's side—"

"He's not a brat! He is a lovable, but at the same time, bloody git!" Although she wouldn't admit it, she had learned a lot of slang from England. "England will come. I know it." Texas looked over to a corner, and watched her life pass before her eyes. "I know he will. He has to."

"America. America." England stood over the couch, trying to wake up the other nation. "Leaving. AMERICA!" England snapped out like when he had still been a pirate. America, needless to say, woke with a start. He looked bleary eyed towards England. "Leaving, with or without you. Your choice, but I am leaving in five minutes." America rolled off of the couch and made to stand up, but stumbled and almost fell.

"Just a minute…." The younger nation made his way into the kitchen of England's house and made to get a cup of coffee, until he remembered that he hadn't brought any with him. "England! I need a coffee!" America turned towards the doorway, and saw England standing there, arms crossed, and a smirk on his lips.

"Maybe if you could get your act together in the next five minutes, we could stop at one f your precious McDonalds." America slouched out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom, determined to prove his former mentor wrong, that he could in fact get ready in less than five minutes.

Texas was bored. According to her internal clock, she had been stuck in the cell for a day and a half. She had had nothing to do, except for harass Mexico when the older nation had come for her hourly visits.

"Hey, Mexico. I think that England is on his way. Maybe you should let me go before he gets here, and brings a very annoyed America with him." Mexico laughed.

"I doubt that they will be able to get inside of here. I have guards posted around every inch of this building, and if they do get close, they will be blasted to bits at a moments notice." Texas glared up at the opposing nation, a look of defiance and what seemed to be amusement in her eyes.

"Have you met either of them? The both of them are very stubborn. I have no doubt that they will find a way to get inside."

"No they won't."

"Yes, they will. I promise you. Like I said earlier, do the words _magic _and _England_ mean anything to you? Not to mention that America gets a little trigger happy when he is provoked. Like the one time that France tried to grope England. We counted forty-five bullet holes in the wall after he managed to calm down." Texas smiled fondly, remembering the time. Until she was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Mexico's hand slapping her face. It didn't really sting, just the over all _pointlessness _of it was what bugged her. She glared at the offender. "Do you mind? I was in the middle of a perfectly good memory here!" Mexico grinned.

"Yes. I do mind. I will kill you. And America will not be here to witness it. So, Good Bye, Texas." Mexico pulled a syringe out of her pocket and pulled off the lid. "It is a shame that I have to do this, you are such a cutie, I might have actually liked you. Oh well." She kicked Texas in the shoulder, causing the younger female to cry out and fall back against the dirt floor, already stained with some of Texas' blood. She eyed the syringe that Mexico had in her hand. "This is a special mixture that I have in here. It will stop your heart in less than five seconds. Any last words?" Mexico asked with a smirk.

"Just…tell…Iggy 'n America, I love them both." Texas chocked out her last words, and her eyes rolled back in her head as Mexico thrust the syringe into her heart.

"Good bye, Republic of Texas." Mexico spat on the younger girls body. "I hope they never find you." She said, laughing a sadistic sound as she walked out of the room.

As England and America were waiting to board the first plane out of the country, America fell to the ground, clutching at his heart. After five minutes, and many a passerby staring at the pair, America found the voice to talk.

"She is truly gone. She is dead." He keeled over again, and let out tears of anguish. England thought that he was going to cry himself. He knelt beside the younger nation.

"There is one thing that we will always know. She loved all of us. Never forget that. Remember her motto? 'Friendship' that is something that we must remember, she had it with all of us." America looked up at England, his face tear stained, a small smile on his lips.

Yeah, friendship."

_The bottom Author's Note: Hungary wanted me to make the end have more fluff between England and America. Tell me what you think. _


End file.
